Une vie gourmande
by Emy45260
Summary: Une jeune fille de notre monde, Emeline, est précipité dans celui de Toriko. Elle ne sais pas comment elle est arrivé là. Mais elle a atterrit au mauvais endroit. Elle se retrouve devant un troll Kong. Mais il ne l'attaque pas. Comment c'est possible? Mais surtout comment les personnages de ce manga, qu'elle adore, vont réagir face à ce prodige? Venez découvrir son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Une vie gourmande

Prologue:

Salut je m'appelle Emeline, et j'habite en France dans le Loiret.

J'ai une petite sœur de dix-huit ans qui étudie le design.

Mes études sont autour de la cuisine agroalimentaire.

Mon père est pâtissier et je suis les petites mains qui lui donnent parfois un coup de pouce. Ma mère est la patronne, la comptable de la boutique. Comme mon quotidien est autour de la pâtisserie, j'ai développé un palais sensible. Ce qui est une bonne chose, dans mon cas, car je suis la cuisinière de la maison.

En ce qui concerne mes centres d'intérêts sont la cuisine, les animaux, la musique mais surtout je suis une fana de manga. D'ailleurs j'adore One piece, Naruto… et le manga que j'aime le plus, c'est Toriko, le fameux chasseur gourmet. Je suis fan de ce manga et des personnages, Komatsu, Coco, Sunny, Rin… Ils sont tous géniaux. L'histoire est autour d'ingrédients très spéciaux et du respect de la vie. Mais je ne pensais pas que le fait d'aimer autant ce manga me donnerait des peurs bleues inimaginables. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé et bien installez-vous confortablement et accrochez-vous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Un arrivé mouvementé

Tout parait normal à un détail près, j'ai un mal de crâne atroce et j'ai le tournis.

Je suis sur un sol dur, ce qui n'est pas normal. Je me réveille et je vois un ciel gris et personne à l'horizon.

Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ? Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est un choc contre une porte, j'ai la sensation de voltige et je me suis écrasée au sol.

Je me relève difficilement.

Je frotte mon front. Ouïe une grosse bosse. Génial.

Enfin ce n'est pas ça le plus grave. J'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne reconnais pas du tout cet endroit. Un immense terrain vague rocheux, des montagnes à perte de vue.

Ce n'est pas rassurant pour un sous.

- Il y a quelqu'un, criais-je.

Pas un bruit.

- Cool, je fais quoi maintenant, dis-je ironiquement ?

Heu je sens comme une goutte sur l'arrière de ma tête. Qu'est-ce que ?

- Haaa mes mains ?!

C'est quoi ça, c'est comme si j'étais un personnage de manga. Tout mon corps est comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Ok, ok on respire un bon coup.

J'inspire et expire. Voilà on se calme.

Je sens un souffle violent dans mon dos.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la chose à faire mais… Je me retourne. U

n immense gorille vert avec deux paires de bras est devant moi.

Il gronde de sa mâchoire pleine de dents pointues qui me couperaient en deux sans effort.

Je suis terrifiée. Mais attend ce n'est pas un gorille normal on dirait un… troll Kong. Pourquoi je me retrouve en face de ce carnivore de niveau neuf de capture. Mais attend il n'y a que dans seul manga que l'on croise un animal pareil. C'est dans le monde de Toriko !

- Maman au secours ! Il va me dévorer.

D'autres grognements se font entendre. Je me retrouve encercler par des dizaines de trolls Kong.

Le premier ouvre sa grande gueule. Je mets mes mains sur ma tête, ferme les yeux et pris Dieu.

- Stop ! Crie une voix masculine.

Rien ne se passe. Je rouvre les yeux et remarque que le troll s'est arrêté, ses dents sont à deux centimètres de moi. Ma taille ne fait qu'un peu plus de la moitié de sa tête. Mais pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ?

Il recule et un plus grand troll fait son apparition. Cette fois sa fourrure est blanche. C'est un Sylver Back.

Le troll Kong qui a failli me manger lui laisse sa place. Il me regarde et me renifle. Son souffle est puissant, tellement que je mets mes bras devant ma tête par réflexe.

Il finit par reculer. Il fait plusieurs mouvements de la tête. Il réfléchit ?

- Pourquoi tu ne la manges pas ? Dit une voix.

D'où vient cette voix ?

Le Sylver back se tourne vers l'un de ses congénères.

- Il ne faut pas, dit la voix qui a fait stopper le troll.

Le troll frappe le sol d'une force que je me soulève.

- Pourquoi ?! dit-il une voix furieuse.

Les autres trolls font la même chose que le premier. Je suis bousculée dans tous les sens.

- Ça suffit ! Criais-je.

Les trolls s'arrêtent.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ceux sont les voix de ces trolls que j'entends ? Ce n'est pas possible. Enfin pas plus impossible que la situation que je vis. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Je me lève.

- C'est vous qui parlez ?

- Tais-toi humaine, gronde le premier troll.

Me revoilà par terre.

- Il suffit, dit le Sylver Black. Cette humaine ne doit pas être mangé, dit-il en montrant ces dents.

Tous les trolls baissent la tête, rabaissés.

Bon là au moins, ils ne me feront pas mal En fait ils ne parlent pas mais ceux sont leurs pensées que j'entends. Le Sylver se rapproche de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je vais t'emporter à la barrière de pierre. Là où les humains passent.

- Heu d'accord.

Il se redresse et me prend de sa grande main. Puis il me pose sur son épaule. Je m'accroche à ses longs poils qui sont plutôt doux. Et nous partons.

Aucun troll ne nous suit. J'aperçois au loin le grand mur. On ne devrait pas mettre longtemps à arriver. Soudain le Sylver s'arrête à plusieurs mètres du mur. Il me reprend et me pose au sol délicatement.

- Je ne peux aller plus loin.

- Oui si tu restes dans les parages, ils ne pourront pas m'ouvrir.

Le gorille me fait un mouvement de la tête vers l'avant.

- Adieu humaine.

- Attend pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée et as-tu rencontré d'autres bipèdes il n'y a pas longtemps ?

Le Sylver se retourne.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas mangé et j'ai vu des humains comme toi mais il y a au moins plus d'une lune.

Il repart sur ces paroles.

Plus d'une lune ? Cela signifie au moins un mois non ?

Je le vois s'éloigner de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne le vois plus. Je suis partie vers la porte.

J'ai au moins marché pendant plus de dix minutes. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte. A ce moment-là, elle s'ouvre sur deux hommes en uniforme vert kaki, de véritables soldats. Ils me font des gros yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous fait ça ? Me demande l'un des deux hommes.

- Alors là vous allez rire parce que je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai un truc pareil.

Au même moment, ailleurs.

- Que me vaut ta venue Joe-Joe ? Demande un homme masqué sur un trône sombre entouré par des pointes.

- Il semblerait qu'une jeune fille se soit introduite par la voie des airs dans le huitième biotope, raconte un homme de petite taille à la peau violette.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui maître mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle a atteint la sortie vivante, sans une égratignure, sur le dos d'un Sylver back.

L'homme au masque semble perplexe.

- En effet, c'est étonnant. Connait-on cette personne ?

- Non, maître elle n'est pas connue de nos fichiers.

- Voilà qui est intéressant.


End file.
